


The lost, wandering shadow~

by NadeshikoFullbuster



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:25:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadeshikoFullbuster/pseuds/NadeshikoFullbuster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko has been acting strange lately. And he looks like a pale ghost... What would do his dear light in order to save him from his own darkness? With the help of Aomine, would they be able to put a smile on that hollow face? First fanfic read please! Maybe Pairing yaoi, but it's mainly brotherly love. Leave tons of reviews please!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An uneasy feeling.

**Author's Note:**

> First Fanfic! Hope you'II enjoy!

Chapter 1: An uneasy feeling.

Something was wrong with their shadow.

During basket training at Seirin High school, Kagami thought of that. Kuroko was, in appearance, himself as usual, but Kagami was really close to him so he is able to catch some details about him that the others won't be able to see.  
First, and everyone could see that, the bluenette was floating in his sports clothes, that were fitting him perfectly a few weeks ago.   
Secondly, he had bags under his eyes, imperceptible, but they were there, and he looked like he needed a good night rest.  
Then, Kuroko was kind of doazing of, he wasn't as sharp as usual in his movements, and when Kagami was receiving his passes, they sounded off, he even missed a few of them, which was super rare for a specialist like him. His skin was a little paler than usual, and for a mysterious reason, he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt while everybody was playing with short-sleeved shirts and were sweating like hell.

All those little details mixed together were giving Kagami a bad feeling right in his guts. Especially that Kuroko was always wearing his blank expression, so for guessing his actual mood, it was a hell of a challenge.  
So, all the practice passed like this, Kagami feeling awkward and anxious towards Kuroko, and the latter being his usual shut-off self.

“Alright boys! Training's over, good job!”, praised Coach Riko, throwing her little fist in the air.  
“I thought I was going to die...Again.”, complained the little point guard Furihata, exhausted, soon being reprimanded by Captain Hyuuga who head chopped him.

Kagami while drinking his water, was slightly staring at Kuroko who was walking towards the locker room. His walking was a little, and he was tottering. The red hair frowned and was making his way to the bluenette, when Kuroko fell forwards.  
In a blink of an eye, Kagami caught his left arm before he could banged his head hard on the floor, and slid his arm around the other male's waist.

“Oi Kuroko, you're alright?!” he quickly asked.  
“I'm a little light-headed that is all. Thank you, Kagami-kun.”

Kagami didn't let go before Kuroko was firmly standing on his feet. The bluenette was looking as if he was going to puke at any time.

“Let me take you to the locker room. You're going to face plant if I let go of you”, offered the red hair.  
“Th...thank you, Kagami-kun.”

The way to the changing room was silent, Kagami supporting most of Kuroko's weight. Finally, Kagami spurt out the question which he was itching to ask.

“Ne, Kuroko... If there was anything wrong or something bothering you in your life...Would you tell me?”

Kuroko stiffened for a moment, then relaxed.  
“But there's nothing wrong Kagami-kun. Why would you think that?”  
“You were kind of dozing off during practice. You even missed three of your passes which never happens usually.”  
“I was just a little tired, that is all. Please don't worry, I'm fine”, insisted the shorter boy.

When Kuroko was saying that he was fine, he usually passes out 5 minutes later. But the tiger was feeling that he would not get much more out of him, so he just dropped him on the bench in the locker room, and headed to the shower. Before he got in the shower, he turned around and said:

“Don't forget that I'm always here if you need anything. You're my shadow and a light can't live without his shadow.”  
The bluenette turned his head around, with a little blush on his face and smiled sincerely, although you can feel the hint of sadness in his smile.  
When Kuroko was ready and got out of the room, Kagami while drying his hair with his towel could not thinking of how skinny Kuroko's wrist and waist were when he grabbed him earlier.  
Yeah.  
Despite of his emotionless face, there was definitely something wrong with their phantom man. But Kagami knew that he wasn't going to spill out his problems like that, despite his frail look, Kuroko Tetsuya was the most stubborn person he had ever known.  
However, the tiger himself was as stubborn as he is, and he was going to find out what was wrong with their residential number 11 phantom man.

And he could have swear he had felt the feeling of bandages tapping around Kuroko's wrist.

…...................................

 

If somebody was going to find out what was going on, it would be one of the GoM (Kiseki no Sedai for the fans ;)). Even if the red-haired ace didn't want to have nothing to deal with them (especially Ahomine), he would do anything to ensure Kuroko's happiness. So he decided to call (stupid) Kise Ryôta first.  
On his couch at his appartment, Kagami was waiting for Kise to pick up, but he didn't have to wait for a long time, because right after the first tune:

“KAGAMICCHI!! It's so rare for you to call, how are you doing!??” shouted the pumped up blonde.  
“Geez! Kise, can't you pick up normally?! My ear is freaking killing me!”  
“Ahaha, sumimasen-ssu!”  
“You don't seem to be though...Listen, I have something to ask y...”  
“How's Kurokocchi??” asked suddenly and, seriously, the blonde.

Kagami's eyebrows frowned automatically. The blonde was comforting his fear. For the Kise Ryôta to be afraid or serious, it must be something really bad.

“That's the whole point of the call Kise. (Why the hell would I call you if it weren't for something about Kuroko!!) Recently, he has been strange and it's worrying me... all of us! And I was thinking that maybe you will know why.”  
“Well, I was also thinking that. He's been avoiding all of us recently! He even refused to see Akashicchi! I really don't know what is going on, but I can tell you it's reminding me of when we were in middle school. He avoided and didn't talk to us for what? 2 months, before Akashicchi and Aominecchi went to talk to him. He brushed it off with a “sumimasen” of his, and he was back to normal. Moooouuu, Kagamicchi I don't like this! You should go talk to him! And bring Aominecchi with you!!”  
“Haa?? Why should I go with that dumbass?! And you're really starting to make me worried sick about Kuroko! Kuso... I was already planning on doing something you...”  
“I'm saying that because if Kurokocchi is in this exact state, then he would be more comfortable with Aominecchi and you! You're both his lights, you know that!??”

Kagami stopped. Catching his breath and cooling his nerves. He smirked gently.

“You're right Kise. Sorry. If it is for Kuroko's sake, I'm going to do it.”

He could almost hear Kise smile.

“Ahaha arigatô Kagamicchi! And Aominecchi is not a bad person! He is just an idiot who cares but doesn't show it. He sounds a little like y...”  
“I'm fucking hanging up Kise, if you finish that damn sentence!!” he barked angrily.  
“Ok, Ok! I didn't say anything, don't get mad!”  
“Anyway I'm going to do that. Aomine knows where Kuroko lives?”  
“Yeah, I think there is only him and Akashicchi who knows. And Kagamicchi??”  
“What?”  
“If there is something really bad, tell me would you?” asks worriedly the blonde.  
“Yeah don't worry I'm on it.”

Kagami ended up the call with still a little dread inside his stomach. Why Kuroko would hide something from him? From the team? He knows that we are here to support one another...  
Besides, he had to dial the number of the black blue-haired jerk and call him. He brings up the phone up his ear and wait. Surprisingly, he didn't have to wait much longer:

“Yo Bakagami.” came the lazy voice of the ace of Tôô Gakuen High school.  
“Yo Ahomine.” came the usual reply to their stupid nicknames. “I was calling for...”  
“Kise texted me, no need to explain, I'm sending you the address and we're going. Meet me up there.”

As soon as he had finished his phrase, he hung up. For the first time, Kagami was thanking Kise so much, because he saved him the trouble of dealing (by the phone which is even more annoying) with the one and only Aomine Daiki.  
But damn it! What was wrong with them? First, Kise isn't his annoying self and then Aomine sends him without any complain the address of Kuroko. What the hell? Was Kuroko doing a relapse or something? Damn those fucking questions! He was going to Kuroko's, and Aomine was so going to spill out everything.

…..........................................

A tall navy blue-haired and tanned teen was standing in the threshold of a little house, in Tokyo.

“This time I'm not gonna let you down. You're going to tell me everything Tetsu!”

A movement caught his expert gaze, a little smile spreading on his lips. With that red head of his, he was quite impossible to miss. Well, he wasn't any better with his navy blue hair and dark skin.

“Yo, you came fast.” greeted Aomine to the panting red-haired one, who had apparently run all the way from his apartment to here.  
“You literally threw me on the phone, so I'm excepting you to tell me a little bit before we knock on the door.” spilled out the tiger, while catching his breath.  
“I knew you would say that. But I'm telling you that right now: the details, none of us knows the. We were as eager as you to know what the hell was going on. You know that Tetsu can be shut-off as hell. So I'm as impatient as you.” precised the other ace.

Kagami nodded, more confused than ever, but ready to get the truth out of their shadow. With a last glance to the tiger, Aomine knocked on the door:

“Oi Tetsu! It's me, I'm with your dim light, we've come to check on ya!” shouted Aomine.  
“Teme!!”  
“You're inside?” added the blue, ignoring Kagami.

No answer.

“Maybe I should shout louder?”  
“Oh shut up!” said exasperatedly Kagami.

Sweat-dropping, Kagami knocked on the door again. Twice. Still no answer. The two aces shared a worried glance. Kuroko usually comes directly back home after training, unless they were all going to eat outside with the Seirin guys.

“Should I kick the door open?”  
“Of course not you aho!!”  
“Then, we should call him...Oi I'm not an aho!!”

The tiger was already tipping on his phone. He brought it to his ear. No tone, it was directly the recorder.

“His phone is off.” said worriedly Kagami.  
“I'm kicking the fucking door open!!” shouted the blue teen, already lifting his left leg.  
“Wait baka!!”

Before he kicked the door open, the tiger tried to open the door normally, and to his surprise, the door was not locked.

“That is weird. Freaking weird.”

Dread was in Aomine's voice as he spoke this words. The two rushed in the house, quickly taking account of their surroundings. The walls were a light blue, and their was minimal furniture, very old Japanese-like.

“Kuroko/Tetsu!! Are you there?!” shouted the two in sync.

They were throwing frantic glances around them and Aomine was looking like he was going into the Zone, triggered only by pure fear. Then the red-haired noticed that some steam was going out of a room, which appeared to be the bathroom. He grabbed the other teen by the arm, and dashed to the bathroom, ignoring Aomine's shout.

“Now you can kick the freakin' door!!”  
“Hell yeah!”

The navy blue-haired didn't wait any longer and swung his leg hard into the door not caring if it xas open or not.  
To their relief, Kuroko was there. The little one could not hear them because he felt asleep in his bath. His arms were resting on the edge of the tub, and his head was resting on his arms, his baby blue hair soaked wet. But he didn't seem to sleep well, his breathing was jerky, and man...he looked so much paler than later at the training. But what really caught Kagami and Aomine's eyes were the arms protectors Kuroko was wearing, like the ones basketball players were wearing to protect their wounds during matches.

“He looks so pale, I don't like it.” 

Kagami looked at the other ace. He forgot that Aomine and the others have not seen Kuroko in a while, so his physical changes must have been striking for Aomine.  
The said teen walked towards the little bluenette in order to wake him. His look was so much tender than usual, also worried sick, which didn't suit him. Kagami chose to let him do it, because Aomine looked like he needed it much than himself right now.

“Hey Tetsu, you need to wake up or you will catch a cold.”

He gently shook his arm two times, and Kuroko whimpered. He slowly rose his head from his arms and rubbed his eyes.

“Damn, I fell asleep in the bath again...” he cursed.

When he was fully aware of his surroundings, he realize that the person who woke him up was his former light.

“Aomine-kun? Kagami-kun too? How did you got inside?” he asked, really sleepy.  
“You forgot to locked the door up, you blockhead.” answered gently Kagami. “We freaked out, ya know? We've come to check on you and the door was open, so we dashed inside like some crazy guys and found you freezing in your cold bath. You're alright, aren't you?” he added, worriedly.  
“Of course I'm alright Kagami-kun, didn't I told you that earlier?” he said, worn out. He really didn't look fine, rather he was looking like a ghost.  
“Well for now, I'm getting you out of the bath Tetsu. You're very cold.” said Aomine, a little bit like a mother would do.  
“I'm still sleepy...” said the little one, drifted to sleep again, his droopy eyes closing slowly.

Seeing that their shadow wasn't going to wake up for a while, Kagami came and began searching for towels, which he found quickly. He tossed a big one to Aomine so he can wrap the bluenette up in it.  
The tanned teen got out Kuroko out of the tub easily, with one arm wrapped around his waist, not giving a single care if he get himself wet too. Aomine took a little moment to realize that his arm, even thought it's long, could easily cover all of Kuroko's waist. He was much more skinny than the last time he saw him... Heck, he was even thinner than when they were in Teiko's middle school. His frown accentuated and he quickly covered the sleepy frail frame with the fluffy towel and began to fry his hair. Aomine was aware of Kagami's look on them, but he found it relieving.

“Hey Taiga...”

Kagami perked up at the use of his first name, but it wasn't too bad coming out of the aho's mouth.  
The fact that he was calling him Taiga just showed his mental state right now: shocked.

“Yeah, Daiki?”  
“Thank you so much for noticed him. And thank you so much for having call me”, he said trembling, tightening his grip on Tetsuya.  
“No probs. And thank Ryôta, not me. Come on.”

Taiga was holding the door for him. For them. Daiki stood up, picking Tetsuya up bridal style, and headed to the living room. Taiga was about to follow them when something reddish caught his attention.  
In the dustbin, they were some bandages. Bloody bandages. Taiga's blood rushed to his face.  
Arms protectors.  
Bloody bandages.  
...Long-sleeved shirt while training.

“Oh Gosh...”  
He didn't wait any longer and dashed to the living room. He was going to break down from fear.

Chapter 1 clear!


	2. Nervous breakdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! enjoy en leave reviews and kudos!

Chapter 2: Nervous breakdown.

 

Tetsuya woke up on his couch, all dry from his bath and wearing warm clothes. His head was pounding and he felt hot. Looks like he had caught himself a cold like Daiki told him. He felt a damped cloth on his forehead, and Daiki was petting his hair, waiting for him to wake up from his disturbed sleep. He open his eyes with difficulty, and changed into a seating position with the help of the Tôô ace. The latter send him a quick, but sorrowful smile.

“Yo you're finally awake. Don't move too much, you will worse your fever.”

As a confirmation, his head stabbed him hard. He raised his arms to his head, to cup his forehead. As he did so, he realized something: First, the sad and solemn looks on Kagami-kun and Aomine-kun's faces.  
Then, he was feeling that something lacked on his forearms.

His arms protectors have been removed.

The bluenette's face turned white instantaneously, it was like an anchor was falling on him, and began shaking.

Bluish and darkish bruises, large gashes, scratches and reddish scars. New and old. Short and long. Deep and deeper into the skin.  
They have been exposed. And worst of all, they have been shown to the two persons he never wanted them to discover. Never. But it had happened though.

“Kuroko... I'm sorry I did it without you noticing, but I had to do it.”

Taiga stood up from where he has been sitting and slowly walked towards the other two. He felt so bad when he was looking at the little male. He always thought that his shadow looked a little too frail and small for his age, but right at that moment, he was looking like a lost boy who had been separated from his parents. He didn't thought that a person could turn that shade of white in such a small amount of time.  
Tetsuya was shaking on the couch, with Daiki looked like he didn't know what to do to stop it. The shadow was so stunned that his voice wasn't coming out of his throat. On the contrary, it was chocking him .  
Busted. He was so busted and he loathed it. He loathed himself. His lungs were burning him every breath was like a corrosive acid. He felt his heart and lungs squeeze in a horrible way. It was really painful. He could barely heard the frantic voices around him:

“...roko!!!”

He felt himself falling forwards, and losing slowly consciousness. Before he could fall into the blissful darkness, two big and strong hands caught his skinny shoulders and shook him.

“Tetsu!!!”  
...  
...  
Why?

“Can you hear me? Oi!!  
...  
...

Why it must have been unavoidably YOU TWO??  
A tear, two tears, they fell without stopping on his hollow cheeks...

“WHY DID YOU HAVE TO NOTICE ME??!!”

The rough, raging words were escaping his throat like they were being trapped in it for years. He couldn't do anything about it. The words have been stuck in his mouth and now he was going to let himself go. He didn't want to shout on those two but he had to do it. He wasn't worth the trouble. It was in their interest. He would told them to get out and they wouldn't come back.  
He swore to himself that he would solve his problems on his own and he didn't need anybody's help.  
Daiki and Taiga, still holding the bluenette, in tears now had step away from him, stunned by the ourburst of their shadow. It was like a stab right in the heart. It was the first time they heard him raise his voice, forgetting the keigo. (honorific language that Kuroko uses all the time.)

“As far as I know, it it is none of your business, right?! As long as I don't mess up everything on the court, you shouldn't care about me!! I can take care of myself alone!! By the way, Aomine-kun, why did you came? Because you have been told to do so? Knowing your lazy self, you wouldn't have bothered to do so anyway!”

The aforementioned boy's eyes widened hard. Those words have been spilled with so much venom in them, that he didn't believe that it was Tetsu, the shy, polite and kind Kuroko Tetsuya that he knew. Or thought he had known. The words spiked through his heart like crushed glass, and guilt was spreading over him like a shock wave.  
Tetsuya was panting hard, but he kept on speaking, barely catching his breath.

“I told you earlier that I was fine, Kagami-kun, didn't I? Why did you came too? Because you pitied me? I told you that I can take care of myself! I always did in middle school, and today's not any different! I am not worthy of your time, I know that I'm weak and pathetic but I can take care of my problems! I...”

He wanted so badly to stop, to apologize, to just told them to leave, but he couldn't. All the hate, anger and venom in his words weren't directed to them. It was directed to him. Because he just hated being weak. Especially in front of them.   
He was about to tell them to leave, to just let him handle his problems on his own, when he was engulfed in a huge, warm and the most loving bear hug he had ever received (not that he had received much of those). It just caught him off guard, and even if it was so comfortable, he tried to break free from the hug.  
Only to be pull back by force by Taiga.

“Don't.”

The grip around his shoulders just tightened more, and he was completely locked up on Taiga's chest, unable to move.  
The tiger just couldn't bear anymore the sight of the bluenette, desperately trying to get rid of them, tore himself apart... He just couldn't bear to watch him hurt himself anymore. Mentally and physically. He saw that the other power forward was on edge, but he looked a bit reassured, not seeing Tetsuya's tears.  
Taiga didn't released the smaller one, feeling him trembling and shuddering under him. Taiga moved one of his hands slowly up to Tetsuya's head, and pet his hair. He was going to make sure that the boy in his arms never hurt himself again. Never. And he wasn't alone to make that happen, they have all their friends from their basketball teams, even the Kiseki no Sedai.  
“Tetsuya. You can say what you want about us. We don't care, you can say what you want if it makes you better , but never say again that are you are not worth it. For us, especially for us, you will always worth it. You're our shadow. And I don't know what you are going through these times, but we are here for you. We're going to help you through it, even if you don't want us by your side. You know hat we are stubborn, and that we aren't going home until we know what's going on. Please talk to us.”

“Bakagami's right, Tetsu.”

Daiki, who had been speechless for quite a moment, got a hold of himself. He needed to be strong for Tetsu, he knew that the shadow didn't believe what he had said earlier, so he decided to step in too. That's why he came.   
He put a hand on Tetsu's shoulder and lay his chin on the smaller one's head.

“Bottle your feelings up inside isn't goof for anybody. Showing your feelings isn't a sign of weakness, on the contrary, it shows that you're a human being, that you are strong enough to face your fears and yourself. You, yourself, used that lack of presence of yours as a force, you turned it into your a weapon and you became stronger. Don't underestimate your will power Tetsu. You managed to beat all of us, the GoM, on the basketball court, and including Akashi. For all the persons I have known in my life, you're the most stubborn and bold, that's for sure! Therefore, don't give up, will ya? Like Taiga said it, we're here for you. We will protect you no matter what, even if we have to protect you from yourself.”

It was Tetsuya's turn to be stunned and speechless. He was still propped up against the tiger's chest, his muscled arm wrapped around his frail shoulders, and Daiki was behind him, with one hand on his back and his chin on the baby blue hair of the shadow. He was surrounded by two basket baka, and their warmth was slowly, but surely, warming up his frozen soul. His tears were still pouring on his cheeks, but a smile managed to stay in place, where it should always stay: on Kuroko Tetsuya's beautiful face. A small laugh, but a laugh still, was heard by the two aces.

“ I didn't know that you two were knowing such a large range of vocabulary. I'm impressed.”  
“Don't compare me to that ganguro jackass over there! I'm obviously smarter than him!”  
“No way! I'm not letting you tell that, BAKAgami!”  
“AHOmine!”

For a moment, the three of them just laughed helplessly and fell on the ground. Taiga and Daiki were fighting on who was going to hold Tetsuya in their arms for the next hour, but they soon ended it when they heard the boy sneezed. Hard. He looked haggard, exhausted and he was rubbing his eyes, sleepy. Not to mention that his face was all reddish...  
The two other boys soon stood up on their feet, seriousness was back on their faces, remembering that the smaller one had a fever and that he was on the edge of passing out like 15 minutes sooner. Daiki wrapped his arms around Tetsuya's waist to stabilize him.

“Hey Tetsu, you're okay there?”  
“I'm a little dizzy. I think it's my fever...” he said, a little fuzzy.  
“I will get you some water and some medicine. Hey Aomine get him to his room, will ya? We can talk after he has rested.”

The navy blue haired teen nodded and easily lifted Tetsu's frame into his arms, cradling him gently while walking to his room. He pushed the door with his foot and took a look at his bedroom. It was the first time he entered the Seirin number 11's bedroom. There's a lot of basketball posters on the walls, his Winter Cup medal was pinned proudly on the wall too, his basketball clothes were neatly folded on his desk, and there was the photos.  
Of course the one with his team and coach at Seirin. Smiles everywhere. Tetsuya Nigou was deeply asleep on his side of the room, not even bothered in the slightest by all the ruckus they have made in the living room. On a shelf, however, were all the pictures from middle school. With Satsuki, everyone, their coaches, Nijimura captain...  
But there was one photo that was resting on his nightstand... Daiki's eyes widened from the shock; it was a picture of them, in the gym where they used to train, just the two of them. He was making a peace sign while his arm was hanging from Tetsu's shoulders, the both of them were sweating and making dazzling smiles. He knew that picture by heart, for the very simple reason that he had the same on his own nightstand. Satsuki took the picture for them that day and she even made two exemplars of it, so that they can both have it.

But to think that Tetsu was still thinking of him as such a close friend to keep that picture next to him... His grip tightened around the boy in his arms.  
He wasn't going to mess up this time. He was going to cherish more preciously their friendship.

“What is the matter, Aomine-kun?”

The bluenette's voice startled him a little.

“Nothing Tetsu, don't worry. Just think of nothing but rest, can you do that for me?”  
“Yes.”

Daiki settled the boy under the sheets of the bed, putted down Tetsu's head gently on the pillow, and covered him with the blanket.

“Don't fall asleep right now. Kagami is coming back with some medicine to heal your fever. You have to take them before you sleep ok?”  
“I understand.”

All passed really fast. Taiga came back with some cold medicine, Tetsuya swallowed it whole and then fell asleep in less than two seconds, his face still flushed red.  
When the bluenette was deeply asleep, the two aces let slip a huge sigh if relied. Their shadow was safe and sound, he hadn't rejected their help, on the contrary, he helplessly needed help, even if he denied it with all his might. He was in a pretty wrenched and wrecked state, but he wasn't completely broken. He just needed to know that he is love and needed by his friends. That he is indeed a really important person, and not some random, worthless lost kid.  
The two other males decided to stick with him in case he needed anything or if he was having a nightmare. Even if the smaller male accepted their help, it changed nothing of the situation: Tetsuya mutilated himself very badly because of the pain he was feeling. And they didn't know yet what caused such an event to occur.

And they were worried sick about it.

But even if they were, they were also determined about fixing the problem, whatever problem it was so that Tetsuya wouldn't have to suffer like that anymore. If it was for Tetsuya's sake, the two of them could even defy Akashi on a basketball match without regretting it!  
Suddenly, Daiki stood up and began searching for something in the room's drawers. He searched for it for a few minutes, and when Taiga was about to stood up as well to help him, Daiki founded what he has searched for.  
Bandages.  
Taiga immediately understood why he had searched for these. To cover up Tetsuya's wounds. Of course, he couldn't bear to watch those bloody scars running up the pale arms of their shadow anymore, so he decided to hide them.

Daiki returned to the bed, took delicately the sleepy boy's arms from under the blanket, and began tapping the wrists. Tetsuya was, as always thankfully, a heavy sleeper, so that he didn't woke up. He didn't even move an inch during all the process, proving that he was indeed out cold. When he had finished, Daiki sat on the floor and rested his back on the wall, besides Tetsu's bed.  
Taiga moved besides him, resting his back on the wall too. Tetsuya was very exhausted, so it was most likely to think that he wasn't going to wake up in, at least, a few hours.  
So the two aces allowed themselves to slowly drift off to sleep, being emotionally out of it.

Now, it was up to them to make those scars disappear forever.

Chapter 2 FINISHED!! Ouf, I finally finished it! I'm so proud! Leave a review please, it is very important for me to know that you want this story to be continued!  
Bye bye and hope you have enjoyed it!  
Nadeshiko~


	3. A child's pain.

He was feeling like he was floating in warm water. But it wasn't a pleasant feeling at all. It was really hot and he was suffocating. He couldn't breath properly, his body was burning, and he wasn't feeling his limbs correctly. The water was dragging him deeper and deeper in the darkness. It was like strong threads were wrapped around his arms and legs and were blocking his bloodstream, making him unable to move. His head was pounding a lot and was very heavy. Not to mention that his heart was beating faster and faster.  
Those feelings combined made him regain consciousness. He was conscious of the fact that he was hyperventilating, but he couldn't calm himself.  
A sudden coolness on his forehand helped him regain his calm, his heartbeat was slowly decreasing, bit by bit.

“Are you awake Tetsu?”

The question seemed to come really from far away, because the voice was like fogged to him.

“Hey Kagami, do you think we should take him to the hospital? His fever is still as high as it was when he fell asleep, and he seems to have trouble to breath...”

“I don't think his state is serious enough to bring him to the hospital. He just needs to rest a lot. And eat. If it gets worse, we'll bring him to the hospital.”

His eyelids were really heavy, but he wanted so badly to wake up. The tho others were talking about him and bringing him to the hospital, and he didn't want this. If they brought him to the hospital, the doctors will realize what he did to himself and they would have to call his father... and he was terribly afraid of that, because he didn't know how he was going to react. Testuya made a herculean effort just to stand on his elbows, and turned his head to the other two.

“I don't want to go to the hospital...”

Aomine and Kagami suddenly turned towards him, surprised that he didn't sleep any longer. Tetsuya seemed afraid of going there.

“Why? You were wheezing you know?” Aomine retorted.

“But if I go to the hospital, they will ask about my scars and wounds on my arms... they will also have to call my father and I don't want to disturb him during his work... moreover, I'm not willing of anyone seeing these scars again...” he said, holding his wrists to his chest.

Aomine's face turned a little pale. Thinking about those scars again made him want to puke. And he was pretty sure that Kagami was thinking the same thing as him:

“Why?”

They asked the question at the same time. Why did you do that to yourself? Why didn't you tell anybody? For how long were you doing that? They couldn't handle more to ask. They just wanted to hear all out and make all the preparations humanly possible in order for that to never happen again.  
Tetsuya flinched at the question. Of course. They were determined to to know. He breathed a long moment and prepared himself. He took a sitting position on his bed (although the the other two wanted him to lay down), and turned his gaze to Aomine first.

“Aomine-kun. Do you remember that period when in middle school I didn't speak to any of you for about a month?”

Kagami frowned immediately. So that was indeed in relation with what Kise told him earlier on the phone. Aomine just nodded and braced himself for the next part, while Tetsuya was struggling with his words and biting his lips every two seconds.

“Well at that time, I was avoiding everyone because of family problems. My mother... my mother was hospitalized for a rare type of lung cancer...”

Tetsuya's eyes became watery again and he was shaking lightly. The next part was crystal clear for them but they didn't want to believe it.  
Kagami elbowed the other boy, and stood up to sit next to the bluenette. Aomine did the same, and here they were, two pillars, surrounding their shadow and supporting him.  
The smaller one sneezed hard and kept on speaking.

“She was doing great for a full year even if it was a serious illness. It was detected early so the doctors had good hopes for her. However, she had a fragile body and the cancer was eating her up from the inside. Even though she was treated early, her body reacted badly... really badly. It was just a matter of time. But she kept on fighting, kept on smiling, kept on living with it... for us.”

The boys could feel that he was really proud of his mother. In the middle of this ocean of pain, a hint of pride was there.  
Kagami didn't like this one bit but he asked the question:

“Is... did she made it or not?”

Aomine flinched slightly, silently thanking the tiger for asking the question. Even though, it was pretty clear that she...

“No. She did not. One month ago, the doctors called in the night to inform us of her death.”

One month ago?! That was so recent! Fresh tears were pouring again on the bluenette's cheeks and he wasn't doing anything to stop them.  
Aomine just jumped off the bed and planted himself in front of Tetsuya.

“Wait a minute please! Where's your dad in a time like this?! Why isn't he there, giving you the support you deserve?”

“My father was... is still under the shock and he has been drowning himself into work for those past two years. I hardly see him, when he comes back home I'm already asleep and sometimes he doesn't even come back at all. Probably asleep at his office desk. I tried several times to help him and speak to him but... but...”

“But why?” asked Kagami.

“I'm the spitting image of my mother, so you can imagine the rest...”

Aomine just stood there speechless. He understood very well that it was terribly difficult for the both of them, but was that a reason to leave his only son? It wasn't something a good father would do anyway.

“Well, right now, your father isn't the problem. It's you.”

Tetsuya turned to Kagami, puzzled. The other returned a sweet smile, and stood up.

“You need to get your strength back, and heal that nasty fever. When you will feel better, you'll be able to face your dad. Bur right now, focus on getting better, okay?”

Tetsuya smiled lightly in return. Did he really deserved this kindness? He was indeed in no shape to talk properly to his father, or even stand without wavering. Aomine just sighed and calmed himself. It wasn't the time to get worked up, Tetsuya's well being was first.

“I'm gonna get some food and clothes for us. In order for you to heal faster, we're gonna stay here with you. In three days, it's the holidays so it's perfect.”

“Eh? You're not forced to...” Tetsuya began, while trying to stand up.

“Baaaka. With what happened, you expected us to naturally come back home? If I remember right, Kagami lives alone and my mother would be more than happy to get rid of me for a while! I'm gonna stay with you until that sad face turns into a big bright smile!” Aomine said, stopping him by ruffling his hair.

“You heard him, Kuroko. Then, I'm going back in a hour or two, see ya later!”

Kagami threw a glance at Aomine, that literally said everything Aomine answered it with a cocky smile.

I know idiot, like hell I will leave his side again.

Tetsuya just watched him go, a little bit shaken but extremely grateful. Just by knowing that he will not be alone through this, was incredibly reassuring and was mending little by little his broken soul.  
A silence installed itself. Aomine just sat next to Tetsu on the bed, and mentally slapped himself. He was himself confused right now, but he couldn't afford to be. For now on, he had the chance to be alone with Tetsu. A chance to talk to him, to apologize to him.

“Hey Tetsu?”

“Aye?”

“For now, can't you just lay down? Even though you're in a sitting position, you're still not stable and it makes me worried just by looking at you.”

“That is not true. I can stand right.”

To prove him wrong, the navy blue-haired teen pushed him on the back, with the palm of his hand very lightly, and it was enough to make the bluenette fall forward. Of course, Aomine didn't let him, and instead laid the smaller one down on his chest, Tetsuya's back comfortably settled on Aomine's broad chest, and Aomine couldn't help to warp his arms around the other's waist: it was reassuring to know that he was there, against him, breathing peacefully.

“Aomine-kun... I'm sorry for what I said earlier, I was...”

“Don't be. You were right.” countered the other.  
“But...”

“I was a total jackass to you at that time. And I said a bunch of horrible things to you and I didn't even apologize for that.”

I forgot how to receive your passes.

Even without your passes, I can win!

It's an useless effort.

“And even though, you never stop thinking of me as a friend. You even faced each of us, pig heads that we are, and won.” he let out a little laugh, thinking about the other miracles. “So the one who should apologize is me.”

He tightened his grip around Tetsuya's small frame and rested his chin on Tetsuya's head.

“I'm really sorry. For making you feel that way. For abandoning you... for making you quit the club? For everything.”

Tetsuya swallowed hard. He had a hard lump in is throat and his heart ached in a sweet way. How much he had wanted to hear those words... ah, damn, he was crying again.

While waiting for an answer, Aomine felt tears dropping and sliding on his neck. He opened his mouth to say something comforting, but he closed it and smiled gently, knowing that the shadow understood him. He choose to pat his head instead, enjoying the silky sensation on his fingers, and thinking that he didn't do it in a while.

“It's good, Aomine-kun. I didn't blame you in the first place.” Tetsuya smiled through his tears.

“You should have punched me in the face, and it would have been better, you know.” Aomine teased.

“Like it is my style do that. If I had to be honest, I would have punched Kise-kun for being so noisy.”

“You can do it right now since he's still noisy as hell.”

The two blue-haired teens began to laugh, remembering all the good times they had at Teiko.

“But you know, Tetsu, I really want you to know that I'm sorry for...”

“I told you it was okay. I'm so happy to hear you say those words to me but it wouldn't have made any difference if you didn't apologize. You were also hurting at that time.”

“But...”

“And you were only 14 years old. And very stupid.”

“It doesn't excuse anyth... OI!”

“I'm saying that it's fine, so it's fine.”  
“When you're saying that you're fine, you usually pass out five seconds later.”

Tetsuya just giggled at that. He was feeling very light compared to when he woke up earlier. The thick threads that were strangling him were slowly fading and he could breathe again.

Those two were his air, and he hadn't realize that he was suffocating.

Tetsuya turned himself to be chest to chest with Aomine, nuzzled his face in Aomine's neck, and he let himself be lulled by the ace's strong heartbeat.


End file.
